


Breathe Out

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Dark Emma Swan, Dubious Morality, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lol it's porn and Emma is dom!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Season 4 Spoilers, Sex, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 5, T, You Shouldn't Refuse to Shag the Dark One... Just Saying, and killian is sad, author is only on season five episode 2 so dont spoil it for me!!!!!, chapter one is a refresher, chapter two is the smuuuttt t, i mean shes a demon, im a little tipsy too, killian is as dramatic as the show is lo l, plus this is the first cishet porn/fanfic ive ever written..., s, the title is based off of my reaction, there are two chapters, wowwoooww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: What if Killian had accepted Emma's invitation and stayed?





	1. Episode Recap

**Author's Note:**

> dont drink and write kidos!

Killian had a thousand different scenarios, hundreds of different ideas and plans he could use and try to save his beloved. He was exhausted sleep deprived, hadn't eaten in days, and just missed Emma, when he came across her beat up yellow transportation device, or a  _car_ as he had heard Emma call it many a time. 

He rubbed his hands across the hood and sighed. He closed his eyes and thought back to his conversation with Belle. Killian knew that if he could kiss Emma, that true love's kiss would work and she could be saved. 

"Where are you"? Killian sighed talking to himself, but also hoping that  _she_ was listening. 

"Don't make me summon you, Swan," he confidently stated. 

"You just did". 

Killian turned to the sound of his lover's voice. He looked her over once. She still didn't look like a crocodile, but the white hair would definitely take some getting used to. Not that it mattered since he was going to kiss and save his true love. 

A quick flash of black magical fog engulfed Killian and Emma and when the fog cleared Emma was holding onto embracing him.

"I was looking for you too. The new look comes with some other perks," she murmured. She turned and approached the generously sized blue house behind them. 

As Emma climbed up the stairs Killian stared down the house with disdain and confusion, "Where the bloody hell are we?"

She turned and considered him, "My place. Come on," she commanded. And with that she turned and opened the door, leaving no time for questions or debate. Killian sighed and climbed the stairs. 

Once inside Emma turned towards Killian with her hands on her hips. She smirked and asked, "What do you think"?

"I think I'm surprised you invited me in," Killian sighed. 

"Just because I'm the dark one, doesn't mean we still can't be together," Emma said in a sing-songy way. Her tone almost mocking. 

Killian stared at his lover with sad puppy eyes. Neither one said anything as Emma left the room. 

With Emma gone, Killian really took in his surroundings his eyes circled the room and landed on a strange door. It looked out of place compared to everything else in the room. It was a light wooden door with a gigantic lock. Killian approached it, not really noticing how close he was to the door until out of nowhere Emma appeared right beside him. He startled a little bit but smiled when he looked at Emma. 

 "I still also know that the fastest way to a pirate's heart is through his liver," Emma smirked widely. 

Killian stared into his lover's eyes, he came here to save Emma and he didn't have time for small talk. 

"There's an even faster way." 

He gave Emma no time to process his words, he lunged forward. Smashing his lips against Emma's lips. She gasped into his mouth and he sighed. Her lips still felt the same, just a little bit colder. His mind quickly suggested that perhaps it was the darkness that had cooled his lover's lips and kissed her harder. Trying to thaw her lips, body, and soul. 

Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against Killian, something the pair did when they needed comfort, but her forehead-it felt cold. He leaned back and with wide eyes peered into Emma's. 

Nothing had changed! Her hair was still bloody white! How could it be?

"It didn't bloody work," He whispered looking at his lover's face. 

He pulled back, confused, sad, and angry. He felt disappointed.  _He failed._

Emma staring at Killian's dejected face realized, "You've been talking to Belle".

"Why didn't it work," Killian asked, looking as if he was about to cry. 

Emma scoffed, "It didn't work because there's nothing to fix. This is who I am now. Why can't you accept that? Why can't  _Anyone_ accept that?" Emma raised her voice. 

"Because this isn't you," Killian declared, his face still wearing an expression of defeat, "What the hell happened in Camelot?" He demanded. 

"That seems to be the question of the day," Emma sneered, she turned showing her back to Killian. 

Killian desperate cried out, "Then bloody answer me!" 

Emma sighed, showing a glimpse of the Emma that he once knew. The Emma still inside, trapped beneath all of the darkness. 

"I wish I could."

Killian advanced towards her and stared into her eyes, "You can tell me anything." 

Emma was quiet, she searched his face with a blank yet cautious expression. She then smiled and wrapped an arm around Killian's neck. 

"But that would be no fun. I'm tired of talking," Emma's gaze left Killian's eyes and went to his lips, "Now do you wanna stay or not?" 


	2. tHEY shag

Killian stared Emma down, not really knowing what to say. What to do. 

The thought of refusing Emma made him sick, but sleeping with the dark one? He hadn't been a hero for very long but he felt like that was something you shouldn't do. 

After a short while, Emma smirked. She grabbed Killian's hand. Her hand feels so cold. 

"Come on," She cocked her head up to the stairs. Killian followed her up the stairs and into her room. 

Before Killian could get a good look around the room, Emma pushed him on top of her bed. Killian landed with an oof!

Emma slithered on top of him, smiling wickedly. She kissed him on the cheek, then moved down to his neck. Killian squirmed under her touch. While he enjoyed this, he still missed the old Emma, he missed how tender she was. How sweet she was. This was not the Emma that he knew, and he hoped that they'd find the cure to save his lover. 

His thoughts were replaced with passionate lust when Emma began nibbling her neck while grinding her hips down on top of him. Killian gasped, which made Emma chuckle. 

She sat up, continuing to grind against Killian, feeling as he grew hard in his trousers. 

"I've- changed  _ah_ , ha. You'll find that since becoming the dark one," they both gasped at the new angle in which Emma was moving her hips. Emma sighed and continued, "Since becoming the dark ones, my needs in bed have... _evolved._ "

Killian grabbed Emma's waist, careful to not nick her with his hook, "Is that so, love?" 

Emma bit her lip and nodded. She grinded against Killian a few more times then abruptly stopped. Killian groaned, which made Emma chuckle. 

"Why did you do that, love?" 

"Because I want to try something new."

"New?" Killian questioned. Killian's done  _all sorts of things_ in bed. Being alive for a few hundred years can provide the opportunities to experiment. But Emma and Killian's usual trysts involved tons of kissing, lots of cuddling, and slow, passionate movements. Killian would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little scared. Especially since Emma is now the dark one. 

Emma noticing Killian's anxious expression smiled at him, "There's no need to be nervous, Killian. I've got you okay?" 

And for the first time since seeing Emma, Killian truly saw the Emma that he knew. He gave her a small smile and nodded. 

"Okay, so get undressed, I'm gonna grab a few things." And with that Emma turned and slid off the bed, and out of the room. 

Killian quickly sat up and undressed. All feelings of confliction had left his mind with Emma's words still fresh in his mind.  _I've got you._

Completely naked Killian laid on the bed in a casual pose, waiting for his love to return to him. When she did, he gasped. 

Emma strutted in carrying handcuffs, a blindfold, and what appeared to be a crop in her hands. She looked a little nervous,  _well_ _as nervous as a dark being capable of just about anything could look._

"So, I was thinking maybe I could handcuff you to the bed? And blindfold you? And this crop, well I've had it for years but I've never used it, it never appealed to me, until now." 

Killian inhaled and smiled at his lover with a smitten expression. He used a finger to motion her forward, which she did. Killian took Emma's hand in his own and squeezed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. 

"Emma love, you can do whatever you want to me. You've owned my heart from the moment we locked eyes, and with my heart comes my body as well." 

At that Emma smiled widely her eyes flashing something, she blinked and it went away. 

"Okay, but first we need a safe word." 

Killian eyed her, "aye, in case things become too much for me." 

Emma thought quietly to herself before turning back to Killian, an evil expression lingering on her face, "How about Camelot?" 

Killian gulped and nodded wordlessly. 

"Very well then," Emma stated. She snapped her fingers and suddenly Killian was handcuffed to the bed frame his eyes covered in complete darkness. He squirmed a little against the handcuffs. When he felt Emma's cool fingers trail his chest he jerked. 

"You doing okay Killian?" Emma asked, sounding mildly concerned. 

Killian nodded, "Y-yes."

"Good." Killian heard the mattress shift around. He tried to concentrate on where Emma was when very suddenly he felt Emma's wet mouth wrap around his shaft. He gasped and squirmed under the sensation. 

He moaned as she twirled her tongue around his shaft, working quickly she sped up the room was filled with wet and explicit sounds. Somehow not being able to move or see did enhance Killian's experience. He felt an orgasm creeping up on him and right as it did Emma slid his now hard and wet cock out of her mouth. 

Killian groaned and trembled against the handcuffs. 

"Why must you tease me?" 

Emma giggled, "You're gonna cum when I'm ready for you to, got it?"

Killian nodded, "Yes Emma."

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you." Emma teased, her breath close to his 

Killian gulped, he didn't want to say it, but he also wanted to please her, "Yes dark one." 

Emma growled and quickly rolled her panties down. She had originally planned on taking her time, really teasing Killian, but hearing her title come out of Killian's beautiful lips really turned her on. 

Emma sat on Killian's waist and began grinding on top of him. They both squirmed and moaned. Emma was so close to his cock, it strained and began dripping precum, with every move of her hips his cock rubbed against her wool dress, the sensation driving him mad. 

 "Killian," Emma gasped out. 

"Yes love?" 

"You remember our safe word right?" 

"Yes, Camelot." 

Emma swung her crop against Killian's chest. It stung and he lurched forward, he breathed out. 

"Let's try that again," Emma commanded. 

Killian smiled, so she wanted to play it this way, well Killian could be cheeky. 

"It's Camelot, my queen." 

Thwack! The crop hit a different area of his chest he groaned and felt Emma's dress rub against his cock. 

"Again?" Emma challenged. 

"it's Camelot, my love."

Thwack!

"My lord."

Thwack!

"My lady."

Thwack!

"My sweet."

Thwack!

"My commander."

Thwack! 

"My lovely one!" 

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! 

That comment earned him three strikes. 

"Wanna try that again? Killian?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed, mainly turned on. 

Hook's entire chest was red, and covered with various diagonal marks, showing where the crop had landed. 

Killian took a big gulp of air, "It's Camelot my dark one." 

Emma laughed, "good boy." 

Kilian felt the bed shift again, he prepared for the worst, but he did not expect Emma to guide his hard cock inside of her. 

They both shuddered and gasped as Killian entered her. 

Once she felt comfortable, Emma began moving her hips up and down. 

"So good, so warm-ah," Killian grumbled out. 

Emma sped up and placed her hands on Killian's shoulders, scratching the skin. 

Killian moaned, enjoying the sting. 

Emma doubled her efforts and both moaned louder. 

Suddenly Killian's blindfold disappeared and Killian gasped at the sight in front of him. 

Emma was still wearing her dress, but she had unzipped hit and it slid down her shoulder exposing the right side of her bra. Her hair was messy and out of the bun, it was in earlier. Her face was flushed and she was looking at Killian with wide eyes. 

Killian stared at them and whispered, " _I love you."_

Emma gasped and came, the feeling of her pussy tightening around Killian pushed him over the edge. Both of them moaning the other's name as they came. 

Emma lazily waved her hands. and Killian's handcuffs disappeared. He immediately moved his arms and wrapped them around Emma's back. 

They both lay there and Killian sighed, feeling content. It almost felt like old times. 

Emma shifted, "I'm sorry Hook, but I must leave, I have important matters to attend to." 

Almost. 

She grabbed Killian's hands and moved them back to his sides. 

She stood up and slid off of the bed, "I trust you know your way out." 

She dramatically waved her hands and as fast as the black fog had appeared, it vanished, along with Emma. 

Hook sighed and tiredly placed his head on the pillows. 

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably edit thi sin the morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it! :)) 
> 
> M tumblr is oforlikelalune!!! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc are appreciated! <44
> 
> Also, Im like a slut for making playlists, and I made one for my favorite ouat character, regina! https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/1sB1RRBISx61lUuagNE9gY?si=o5-IivUZQ-eOUiYrS8f9hA   
> Feel free to follow it and some of my other plaslists as well!


End file.
